What's the point in life?
by Yellow Starcat
Summary: Nico di angelo is a suicidal mental patient that hates a certain someone called Percy Jackson. A normal person Au One-shot.


**Warning: This story starts out very Angsty and Sad. If you don't like even slightly depressing stories then this one isn't for you. Don't worry all of you Nico fans, I'm a Nico fan too so these three things will never happen to him.**

 **1.** **He will never die in any of my stories (unless he comes back to life)**

 **2.** **He will not get permanently crippled physically or mentally**

 **3.** **He will not kill anyone really close to him like Will, Percy, or Hazel**

 **These are only three things there are many other tiny things that are too insignificant to write down. I want Nico to have a happy life too.  
** **In the story there is a part that is written in bold letters.** **That part is from an awesome drama that I am watching called "Kill me, Heal me".**

Nico Di Angelo was a fourteen year old Italian-American teenager. Ever since his sister died when he was eleven he started to blame his cousin Percy Jackson for her death, and also have homicidal and suicidal episodes.

Because of those short moments that put the people around him and himself in danger, he was sent to a hospital with several very famous psychologists.

One of them was Will Solace, a bright and positive person who was known for solving problems like depression and anti-sociality.

Another was Annabeth Chase who was known for being able to convince many patients to take treatment with sheer logic and was also fairly skilled in all departments, who incidentally is the girlfriend of the person that Nico Di Angelo blamed for his sister's death.

There were several others that all covered different areas of mental illness. Some like hallucinations, addictions, and obsessions and so on. Together, they were thought to be able to cure anyone of their mental problems no matter how difficult, if you would just give them time.

Nico Di Angelo was entrusted to Dr. Solace who was thought to be best suited for this case as suicide pointed towards depression, and trying to kill another person doesn't exactly scream "I'm a very social person".

At age twelve they went from frequent episodes of homicide and suicide to constant hatred to his and everyone else's life. He believed that the world would be better off dead.

At age thirteen he completely forgot about trying to murder others, and the doctors thought he had shown improvement, until they realized it was because of an obsession to kill himself. He was constantly searching for ways to end his life which made it very difficult for the doctors to let him stay conscious for his counseling.

About a month after his fourteenth birthday he stopped trying to kill himself. Instead he refused to talk or eat until he got to meet the person he believed caused his dear sister, Bianca's, death. The only words that he said were "let me see Percy Jackson". This made the doctors think he wanted to kill Percy and at first they refused.

After a week of having to force feed food into him Annabeth Chase finally decided to let him see her boyfriend. She knew that Percy would want to see his younger cousin and he thought that Nico was this way because of him. This was partially true, however she still didn't want him thinking that way.

Nico was put in full restraints because the doctors and nurses were afraid that he would try to kill the popular green eyed teenager. Though it was doubtful that he could do any harm in his malnourished state, precaution, were precautions.

Percy received the information that Nico Di Angelo wished to speak with him and rushed over to the hospital, hoping to undo the misunderstanding between them.

Percy takes in a deep breath and breaths out slowly before going in together with Annabeth when he sees a pale and skinny fourteen year old in a straightjacket with his legs and body bound to a metal chair. Then he spoke in a voice that was, to the people who were watching's surprise, gentle. But what the people watching couldn't hear was the undertone foretelling danger to come. This was hidden by Nico's amazing acting skills that he may have honed from four years in a mental hospital.

"Oh," for a moment to the audience and Percy, Nico didn't seem like a crazy suicidal teenager, but more like the little boy four years ago seeing the person he used to idolize so much. "Jackson, you really came." He said in a voice closer to a whisper than anything.

"Why is Nico tied up like that? He's not _that_ dangerous is he?" Percy asks with confusion clear on his face.

"Unfortunately he is "that dangerous" Percy." Annabeth sighed with a look on her face between sadness and exhaustion. "Here you can see his reports for the past four years he's been here."

 _Nico Di Angelo_

 _Age Eleven. He shows short, sudden, and random suicidal and homicidal episodes that are continuously getting worse. His first week here he tried to kill the nurse that came in to give him his medicine by choking her with his shirt. In the next month he tried to kill himself twice, once by trying to jump out of the fourth story window and once by trying to stab himself with a kitchen knife which he somehow acquired._

Percy was shocked to say the least. It was hard to believe that these were all things done by an eleven year old. He continued to read on and it only got worse with the attempted suicides and murders.

Percy inwardly sighed. How in the world did it become like this?

"Were you shocked at what it said Percy? What do you think?" Nico asked in that same gentle, quiet, and nearly unnoticeably dangerous voice.

"Nico, what happened?"

"You happened Percy. Why did you kill Bianca Percy? Why did you let her die? You should have died instead of her; you said that you would protect her. You promised me." Nico said, now talking at a normal volume.

"Nico I didn't want her to die either. I-I tried to protect her, but the accident- I couldn't stop the car and"

"That's the same excuse you give me every time. I want to hear it differently. I want to hear how it happened in detail now. Will you tell me?"

"Yes, of course I will Nico, of course I will."

Everyone outside the room looking in from the mirrored glass held their breaths. They had never heard Nico talk so quietly, so calmly. He hadn't raised his voice or tried to get out of his restraints even once! They weren't sure if he was just going to explode even louder later, or if Percy was a calming presence to Nico, which hadn't been the case before today.

They listened silently as Percy told them how the man driving the car was drunk and how she had started to cross the street first while he was tying his shoelace. Percy told it all in detail, how the ambulance couldn't get there in time because of the traffic jam the accident had caused.

Nico listened silently all while staring at Percy intensely, a little more intense and it could have been a glare.

After the story was over there was a pregnant pause and neither sides spoke for nearly a minute, clearly thinking hard. After the minute was over, surprisingly it was Nico who spoke first.

"Get out" the restrained patient said in a low voice. When Percy only looked at him and didn't get out of the bright white room, he snarled and said in a louder voice, "Get out!"

Getting the message Percy slowly got out of the chair and walked out of the door with a last pleading glance at Nico, which was received by a truly frightening death glare.

To all of the people at the hospitals' surprise after the meeting Nico got slowly but gradually much better. He didn't refuse to take his medicine and he stopped trying to choke himself with solid food so that got him off porridge and soup. During counseling sessions he still wasn't talkative, but he answered all of the questions that were asked. Not being talkative was normal for people inside and outside of the hospital, so it wasn't much of a worry.

He wasn't as skinny as a stick anymore and he was right on average weight. If anyone looked at him they would still think that he was way too skinny and that he should eat more, but he ate enough that it wasn't a health risk.

The most surprising thing for lots of make staff, started after Nico started eating more and got rid of the "I'm suicidal and crazy, don't bother me" look. After that happened lots of the more stable younger female patients, and young girls just coming to the hospital thought he was attractive.

He was also quiet and didn't bother anyone with his screaming anymore, so he actually got a roommate. His roommate was an anti-social disorder patient, but thanks to Nico and him not talking a lot, they got along fine.

Everyone thought that he was going to get out of the hospital soon and Annabeth was especially thrilled. Now he was allowed to have visitors (although he still didn't want Percy to see him) and his half sister, Hazel, came to see him a lot. This seemed to help even more with his treatment, and Apollo was dumbfounded at how this could happen.

One day while Nico was in the Hospital garden with a supervising male nurse, he managed to escape the hospital. He had gagged and tied up the nurse so that he could escape for a while with nobody noticing.

Nobody found out that Nico had escaped for ten minutes, until Nico called Percy Jackson who was currently driving home.

 **"Hey Percy. I'm out of the hospital just so you know. It's funny that you thought I was getting better. I fooled you pretty well didn't I?**

 **"Nico! Where are you right now? What are you doing?"**

 **"There's no point in living anymore Percy. The only thing I can think of now is to go see my sister. What's the point in life?"**

 **"Nico? What do you mean? Nico! Nico, where are you right now?!"**

 **"It's not like it matters Percy, it never did. In the end we all die. Why not speed up the process a little?"**

 **"No, don't say that. Tell me where you are, right now! Please!"**

 **"Why are you so desperate to save me? You know, I've always been afraid of heights, but I think the sky will soon become my grave."**

 **"Nico, what are you talking about? I'm in my car right now; if you would just tell me where you are I'll go there!"**

 **"You know what? I'll give you one hour to find me. If you're even one second late, I'll be long gone."**

 **"Nico, stop talking like that, I need to know where you are to get there, hey!"**

 **"*Your call has ended*" *Beeb beeb beeb***

 **'What is he thinking? He could be anywhere in New York! I would need a miracle to find him in an hour. I'll have to ask Annabeth to help me.'**

 **Percy quickly parked his car on the side of the road and called Annabeth.**

 **"Hey Percy, what's the matter?"**

 **"It's about Nico. I think he's planning on committing suicide, but I can't find him."**

 **"Suicide! And you mean to tell me that you have no idea where to find him?"**

 **"Well I think I have a couple of clues. He said he something weird about the sky becoming his grave. He also said I only have one hour to find him or else he'll kill himself!"**

 **"The sky will become his grave… He's going to jump off of a building!"**

 **"Where should I go? There must be a million buildings in New York!"**

 **"I know. He's probably going to look for a place where he won't be bothered. If anyone saw a teenage boy on the edge of a roof, there's a high chance that he'll attract a lot of attention, so not in any of the really busy districts."**

 **"But I thought everywhere was busy in New York?"**

 **"Oh, seaweed brain. Of course not. There are some abandoned apartments you could check out. You know, where a lot of the garbage dumps are? And I noticed that he took his foldable keyboard with him, but he didn't take his headphones or earphones. I found both of those at the hospital, so you'll probably hear piano music if y roll down your window and drive around that area."**

 **"I'm glad I was nearby that area. I'm driving around right now with my window open but there are only twenty minutes left until an hour passes! I hope I find him soon!"**

 **"Oh and also, you should focus more on the taller buildings. He would want to die instantly from the fall. I don't think Nico wants to have a disfigured limb for the rest of his life and live."**

 **"Sure, I'll end the call."**

 **"Yeah, I hope you find him seaweed brain, I really do, love you."**

 **"Love you too."**

 ***beeb beeb beeb your call has ended***

 **'How in the world did he escape from the hospital? They knew well about his suicidal tendencies. Why didn't they guard him more closely? Now his dear cousin was fifteen minutes away from suicide!'**

 **After ten more minutes of driving around and just when he was about to get desperate, he heard the sound of a beautiful but eerie sounding piano melody. Hearing all the minor keys, he knew that this was Nico playing. He pinpointed the location that the music was coming from as the building in front of him.**

 **Looking at his watch, there were two minutes left. To his dismay there was no elevator. He had to run up what could be twenty floors. He was glad that he had taken up sword fighting because in the process he had also trained his leg muscles and was capable of going up them all.**

 **When he got to the roof he saw a thin and pale boy sitting in front of a keyboard playing an eerie tune that seemed to be telling of tale of sadness, anger, and betrayal. The boy playing this depressing melody was dressed in a long black turtle neck, with a black t-shirt over that. His jeans were black, and so were his sock, shoes, chain necklace, and nails.**

 **All of a sudden he stopped playing and looked back.**

 **"Percy, you came."**

 **"Of course I did! Do you know how worried I was?"**

 **Then Nico started to walk towards the edge of the roof.**

 **"Too bad. If you really cared, you shouldn't have been late."**

 **A look of shock crossed the other boy's face. "Nico wait-"**

 **"No Percy. You shouldn't have been late it you cared about me. I looked at my watch when you stepped onto the roof."** ** _He held up two fingers._** **"You were two minutes too late to save my life Percy."**

 **A sad look crossed the white face hidden under the nearly shoulder length hair of the smaller teen. Nico who had been turning his back to Percy while standing on the ledge now turned his head to look at his older cousin.**

 **"If you had ever really cared about me, you** ** _wouldn't_** **have been late." He started to fall face forwards of the building.**

Percy, who had been cautiously stepping closer to Nico while he had been talking, sprinted forward with all his remaining strength and adrenaline. With a wild grab at Nico, He managed to get a hold of his ankle.

Nico's body, unable to fall straight down due to Percy grabbing onto the ankle, instead swung into the building. Nico's head slammed into the hard brick with a sickening sound.

Percy, as quickly as he could, pulled him up. It was surprisingly easy. The young mental hospital patient must not have eaten a lot. His relieved face contorted into one of horror then panic when he saw that there was a tiny puddle of blood forming around Nico's head.

He immediately pulled out his phone and called 911 for an ambulance. He hadn't really been paying attention to exactly where he was going while searching for his cousin so he had to describe the building he was on top of to his best ability.

Thankfully, the emergency workers were very good at tracking people and places down, so they were found in no time. When Nico was in the ambulance, now fully unconscious because of sedation and brought into the ambulance on a stretcher, Percy gave them the information about Nico's hospital, home, Percy's phone number, and all the other necessary information.

Another car had come along and drove Percy home. They didn't want him to drive, because he was very tired and it wasn't safe to drive when you had just stopped a suicide and was exhausted.

Annabeth was close to crying from relief when she found out that everything was alright. As a fellow doctor in the hospital Nico was at, she felt very responsible.

'Oh Nico, I hope you'll be well enough to come home soon. In body, and in mind.' Was the only thing that Percy was able to think as he fell asleep in his cozy apartment couch.

The next day Percy woke up and drove to the hospital Nico was at as quickly as he could. We got to the bed Nico was at and realized after looking at him for a while that he was conscious.

"You really came."

"Of course I did! Did you think I would have let you die?"

"Maybe"

"Nico do you really think Annabeth, Hazel, and I wouldn't care if you killed yourself and were gone forever?"

"Not Hazel. You and Annabeth though, I wasn't sure."

"Nico!"

"But you did, you really did come…"

"Why would you think that I and Annabeth don't care about you? What did we do?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's part of my craziness? Anyway, now I know. I guess you care up to some degree. You were still two minutes late."

Percy didn't know what to say. What Nico still hanging on to those two minutes?

"But you know? Thanks Percy."

"W-What? For what?"

"For trying to help me. While I was out, I saw Bianca."

He saw his dead sister in his dream?

"She said it wasn't your fault. I probably won't be able to forgive you, but I won't be killing myself anytime soon. She said she'd be sad if I died, and that she was going to be reborn so I shouldn't think of killing myself to see her." After saying all that he had to say Nico fell asleep in his unneeded restraints that strapped him to the bed.

Percy took a long time to digest all of this. Nico wasn't going to kill himself because he saw his dead sister Bianca? Gosh, he really needed to take a break. All this thinking was making his head hurt.

"Percy, don't over think it. The important thing is that he's not committing suicide, and that his grudge against you has lessened, don't you think?" Annabeth asked trying to soothe him.

"Yeah, I guess it is…"

 **Guys I'm so sorry that the ending is so sucky sucky. :..( I wasn't quite sure how to end this and I just really wanted to get this idea on paper (or on document).**

 **Please check out my other story "The Gift of the Magi: Camp Half-Blood style" if you ship Silena x Beckandorf.**

 **Please check out my other story "The Akatsuki Are Reborn" if you are a Naruto fan. I personally like that story better that the others that I have written.**

 **Please leave reviews and I will not say "No Flames".**


End file.
